My Story
by kmbyl
Summary: Cerita tentang seorang Byun Baekhyun. Chanbaek. GS. DLDR


"My Story"

Author : Oshsgirl10

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhee and others

Genre : Romance, Drama/Hurt

Length : Chapter

-Prologue-

" _Semuanya menjadi 3000 won," aku mengangguk saat kasir menyebutkan total yang harus kubayar. Aku meraih tasku untuk mengambil uang. Aku menggerutu pelan, disaat yang seperti dompetku sangat susah dicari. Dan aku sedikit kesusahan saat anakku terus merengek meminta digendong._

" _Eomma~"_

" _Sebentar sayang," Akhirnya aku dapat menemukan dompetku dan mengeluarkan uang sebesar 3000 won lalu memberikannya pada kasir. Aku memasukkan dompetku ke dalam tas lalu beralih pada anakku._

" _Okay, mari kita pulang," Aku meraih anakku yang sudah merentangkan tangannya. Aku menggendong anakku dan berdiri menunggku suamiku yang sedang berjalan kemari dengan beberapa tas dibawanya._

" _Kau duluan saja," Aku menyuruh suamiku untuk menuju mobil terlebih dahulu, agar ia bisa menaruh bawaan yang cukup banyak di bagasi. Hari ini adalah jadwal kami belanja jadi bawaan kami cukup banyak. Suamiku mengangguk lalu berjalan lebih dulu._

 _Aku tersenyum berterima kasih pada kasir yang segera membungkuk sambil mengatakan selamat jalan lalu berjalan mengikuti suamiku yang sudah berada di luar kafe._

 _Aku terkekeh saat melihat anakku dengan sifat polosnya berkata mengapa appa meninggalkan kami. "Chaeri-ya, lihat appamu membawa banyak sekali barang. Kasihan appa jika harus menunggu kita,"_

 _Chaeri mengangguk lalu kembali fokus pada boneka yang ia peluk, aku mencium kepalanya lalu meraih kenop pintu. Namun pintu sudah terbuka sebelum aku meraihnya. Di hadapanku kini ada seorang perempuan berambut panjang bergelombang yang menatapku terkejut._

" _Byun Baekhyun-ssi?" tanyanya. Aku tidak menjawab karena aku berusaha mengingat siapa perempuan ini. Maklum, ingatanku ini sangat payah._

" _Aku Krystal, kau tidak ingat?" ia menatapku penuh harap, seketika aku teringat. Krystal adalah anak kepala sekolahku dulu._

" _Ah, Krystal. Krystal Jung?"_

 _Ia tersenyum sangat lebar sekali, persis seperti appanya. "Benar! Ah, aku dan appa sangat merindukanmu Eonni,"_

 _Aku tersenyum, "Aku juga sangat merindukan kalian. Bagaimana kabarmu dan appamu? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kau tahu aku tidak pernah sekalipun melupakan appamu. Ia sangat berarti bagiku."Ya, jasa appanya tidak pernah kulupakan._

" _Aku dan appa baik. Apa ini anakmu, Eonni?" Aku mengangguk, "Hai, gadis manis siapa namamu?" ia menatap gemas pada anakku. Chaeri tersenyum malu-malu, "Chaeri, Park Chaeri," Aku tertawa melihat sikap anakku yang masih malu-malu jika bertemu orang baru, mataku beralih menatap Krystal, "Anakku menggemaskan sekali, 'kan?"_

 _Ia mengangguk antusias dan tersenyum sangat lebar. Ia sangat menyukai anak kecil. "Ia menggemaskan dan manis sekali. Chaeri juga sangat mirip denganmu dan…" Krystal tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya matanya yang semula fokus pada Chaeri kini beralih menatapku dengan tatapan terkejutnya. "Eonni menikah dengannya?"_

 _Aku tersenyum mengerti dengan sikapnya Krystal yang terkejut karena akhirnya aku menikah dengan suamiku. Aku mengangguk, "Sungguh akhir yang mengejutkan, bukan?"_

" _Wah, daebak! Kau berhutang cerita padaku, Eonni."_

" _Tentu. Bagaimana jika sekarang? Apa kau sedang kosong saat ini?" Kupikir menghabiskan waktu dengan Krystal bukanlah ide yang buruk. Dan Chaeri bisa kupercayakan pada suamiku._

" _Tentu saja, mengapa tidak?" Aku tertawa saat mendengar jawaban antusiasnya. "Kalau begitu aku akan bilang pada suamiku dulu sekalian menitipkan Chaeri padanya."_

" _Ah, apa Chaeri tidak bisa untuk tidak pulang?" Aku menatapnya menyesal, "Maaf, tapi Chaeri pasti kelelahan. Kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya. Aku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu nanti sekalian bertemu dengan appamu,"_

 _Krystal mengangguk, "Kalau begitu aku akan cari tempat," Krystal segera pergi setelah aku memberinya anggukan sebagai jawaban. Akupun segera melangkah keluar kafe karena pasti suamiku sudah menunggu lama. Dan dugaanku benar. Mobil suamiku sudah berada tepat di depan kafe. Aku membuka pintu depan mobil dan mendapati suamiku sedang menatapku dengan wajah cemberutnya. "Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Aku memutar mataku malas, sifatnya tidak berubah, selalu sama seperti dulu._

" _Maaf, tadi aku bertemu Krystal. Anak kepala sekolah kita dulu,"_

" _Ah, Krystal Jung?" tanyanya memastikan, aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Aku langsung menaruh Chaeri- yang ternyata tertidur- di kursi khususnya lalu memasangkan seatbelt._

" _Kau tidak pulang?" suamiku bertanya. Aku meringis sambil menggeleng. "Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu sebentar dengan Krystal. Aku sangat rindu padanya. Bolehkah?"_

 _Suamiku mendelik padaku, "Pasti tidak akan sebentar. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Jangan pulang terlalu malam, okay?" ia menatapku lembut, aku luluh. "Tentu."_

" _Hubungi aku jika kalian sudah selesai, aku akan menjemputmu," Aku mengangguk lalu menutup pintu mobil. Beberapa detik setelahnya kaca mobil terbuka. Aku melihat suamiku yang sedang mengulurkan badannya untuk melihatku, ia tersenyum, "Aku mencintaimu,"_

 _Astaga, aku sudah berkali-kali mendengar ia mengatakan kalimat itu tapi aku tetap saja merona. "Aku juga. Hati-hati!"_

 _Suamiku mengangguk, menutup kaca dan kemudian menjalankan mobilnya. Aku melambaikan tangan lalu segera masuk._

 _Aku melangkah pelan menuju Krystal yang sedang memesan. Ia bertanya padaku ingin memesan minum apa, aku hanya menjawab samakan dengan pesanannya. Aku duduk di depannya dan menatapnya menyesal, "Maaf lama."_

 _Krystal menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa. By the way, oppa tidak berubah ya, sama seperti dulu terakhir aku melihatnya."_

 _Aku tertawa, "Kami memang tidak berubah, Krys. Kau yang berubah. Bahkan aku sempat tidak mengenalimu. Kau sudah dewasa sekarang."_

 _Krystal terkekeh, "Tentu, aku sudah 20 tahun." Kami berdua tertawa bersama. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan moment seperti ini. Bercerita dengan teman perempuanmu, menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan mengobrol. Krystal hanya temanku satu-satunya. Dan saat mengetahui ia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya di luar negeri membuatku sedih._

 _Pesanan kami datang. Ia memesan Americano untuknya dan milkshake strawberry untukku. Aku tersentuh ia masih mengingat minuman kesukaanku._

" _Kapan kau pulang, Krys? Apa sekolahmu sudah selesai?" aku bertanya kemudian menyedot minumanku._

 _Ia menggeleng, "Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliahku di sini. Aku ingin menemani appa. Eonni tahu sendiri sudah lama sekali sejak eomma meninggal. Aku sedikit menyesal meninggalkan appa sendiri,"_

 _Krystal kini menunduk dan meremas gelasnya. Sepertinya ia bersungguh-sungguh saat berkata ia menyesal. Aku meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya berusaha untuk menghiburnya, "Tidak apa, yang penting sekarang kau sudah pulang dan menemani appamu,"_

 _Krystal hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Perlahan senyuman itu berubah menjadi cengiran._

" _Eonni, kau tahu aku selalu kagum padamu. Aku penasaran bagaimana kau bisa menikah dengannya dan bahkan kau sudah mempunyai anak yang begitu lucu,"_

 _Aku hanya tertawa, aku tidak terkejut melihat perubahan moodnya yang sangat drastis. Well, Aku juga tidak menyangka pada akhirnya aku menikah dengan suamiku, dengan orang yang sangat aku cintai._

" _Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku sangat bersyukur sekali. Aku menikahi orang yang tepat. Kau mau aku bercerita?" Krystal mengangguk semangat. Aku mendesah pelan menggodanya, "Ini akan menjadi cerita yang sangat panjang,"_

" _Well, kita memiliki banyak waktu."_

 _Kami tertawa._

" _Baiklah. Kisahku berawal…"_

-End of prologue-


End file.
